


Prisoner

by raininshadows



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave has Blurr captive somewhere, for some reason. He's not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



> I didn't think I could write you TFA for Yuletide, but inspiration struck when I saw it in your stocking. I hope you like it!

Blurr doesn’t know where he is. He suspects somewhere on Cybertron - somewhere distant, where nobody goes. Even on Cybertron, there are still rural places. There’s no way to know, though. He’s thought about it a lot in the time since he ended up here; there’s not really much else to do. He just doesn’t have enough information. Shockwave is a very careful captor. Even when the door opens for Shockwave to visit him, all he can see is a hallway made of metal plates - no clues to where he might be. For all he can tell, he might be on Earth. 

He’s not sure what Shockwave gets out of having him here. Maybe it’s just the appeal of having an Elite Guard member captive - he’s dealt with that before. Usually those ones are easy to deal with, though. They haven’t really thought their plan through. Shockwave clearly has. He has some reason to put this much time and energy into keeping Blurr captive. 

Shockwave’s behavior isn’t much of a clue, until it is. Usually when he visits it’s just a few minutes, long enough to make sure Blurr hasn’t sliced anything major open trying to get out of his restraints or started trying to chew through them (it’s impossible, they’re high-grade titanium alloy, but people do strange things when they’re in solitary confinement for… however long this has been) or anything. Occasionally Shockwave sits down and does some work on the other side of the room. Blurr’s not entirely sure why, and speculating on it is another way to pass the time. Maybe he’s confirming for Megatron that his captive isn’t dead. Maybe he just likes having some company, even if Blurr spends the whole time alternately glaring at him and pretending to be asleep. 

Blurr doesn’t really like thinking about it, but maybe he likes being around Blurr. 

One day, he gets an answer to that question. They’re about fifteen minutes into Shockwave’s visit; as usual, he hasn’t said anything. Blurr is glaring at him, trying to make the atmosphere as unpleasant as possible so he leaves sooner. At first he verbally harassed Shockwave, but that only got his vocalizer disabled. Suddenly, Shockwave hisses under his breath and drops the datapad he’s using roughly on the floor. “Stay still,” he orders Blurr reedily, and it’s the first words Blurr’s heard in months. 

Blurr can’t really do much else. The restraints are usually loose enough that he can wander the room, even run a bit if he’s careful about not tangling them. Before Shockwave enters the room, though, they retract to leave maybe a meter of slack, leaving Blurr pinned against the wall. 

Shockwave crouches next to him. “Do you know why you’re here?” he asks. 

Blurr shakes his head. 

“I suppose you think it’s some sort of orders from Megatron,” Shockwave says. “That you’re being held because you’re an enemy agent.” 

Blurr doesn’t respond. He had thought that, yes, but Shockwave is clearly trying to throw him off balance here. Reacting tells him that he’s succeeding. 

Shockwave leans in to kiss him. Blurr tries to recoil, but there isn’t enough space; instead, he’s forced to hold still while Shockwave kisses him. It’s surprisingly gentle and soft, almost innocent; Shockwave is warm and surprisingly skilled at kissing. On the physical level, it’s admittedly not unpleasant, but that just makes it even worse emotionally. 

After an amount of time that cannot possibly be short enough, Shockwave pulls away. He stands up and stares at Blurr. He keeps staring for a few minutes, and then he picks up his datapad and leaves.


End file.
